


Through The Walls

by houseofmemoriess



Category: GOT7
Genre: And Mark reallyyy wants it, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Jinyoung can't help himself, M/M, PWP, but maybe more like porn with a little plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofmemoriess/pseuds/houseofmemoriess
Summary: Jinyoung must have misheard. There was no way Mark just said his name. No, not just said his name but moaned it. Through the wall, Jinyoung was listening to Mark getting himself off. Which wouldn't be that unusual except for the fact that Mark was getting off to HIM.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about this a lot but didn't have the time or inspiration to write it.
> 
> often I listen to one song when I write a chapter but I don't usually post them bc no one cares lol but for this one I listened to [church](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3vbvF8bQfI) by fall out boy.
> 
> also maybe im dumb but ao3 isn't letting me show how many chapters this will be but I'm thinking 2 or 3

“Jinyoung.”

 

He was used to hearing his name often. From his manager, his stylists, make up artists, stage directors, screaming fans… the list goes on. But this was different. This wasn’t someone casually calling him over. It wasn’t someone saying it in passing. No one was trying to grab his attention.

 

This time, and for the last few nights, it was being moaned through a wall.

 

Sometimes it was low and drawn out, sometimes gasped, a hitch in a throat. But not just anyone’s throat.

 

Mark’s.

 

Mark fucking Tuan. The guy that Jinyoung had spent the last half a decade next to. Spent hours in the practice room with. Had been taught english by. One of his best friends.

 

And now he was moaning Jinyoung’s name. 

 

The first time it happened, Jinyoung thought he just misheard. It wasn’t exactly uncommon to hear another member going at it. Jaebum and Youngjae were frequently heard, but then again neither of them were trying to be quiet about it anymore. 

 

But every now and then Jinyoung would hear Yugyeom or Bambam, who were in the other room next to him. Honestly, Jinyoung thought, he probably heard all of his members getting off at least once. 

 

Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows. Had he ever heard Mark? If he had then he probably would have used it to get himself off. 

 

In fact, for the last few nights, he had. 

 

He heard his name and his neck almost snapped from how fast his head turned. Was that his name he just heard? He waited a few seconds, going through different words it could have been. Maybe Mark actually said--

 

_ “Jinyoungie, fuck.” _

 

He just sat there in bed, his body frozen and eyes wide. Was...No. That couldn’t be. Mark wouldn’t be--

 

“Fuck fuck, yes Jinyoung yes.”

 

Jinyoung swore his heart stopped. Mark wasn’t just getting off, he was getting off to  _ him. _

 

His mind was racing, what was happening? Was this just like a one time thing? Everyone gets off to their friend’s at least once, like that was totally a thing… right? Or was Mark secretly into him? 

 

Of all people, Jinyoung did not think that Mark would into  _ him _ . He was just, well he wasn’t anything, if he was honest. And not in like a self-deprecating way, just in an honest way. Jaebum had monopoly on the wide shoulders, Jackson’s arms and thighs were no joke, Bambam’s legs went on for miles, Yugyeom’s proportions were incredible and Youngjae may look innocent but he certainly knew his angles. 

 

Jinyoung was just… average. 

 

Sure he had a toned body and maybe a pretty face but there was nothing drool worthy. Not like Mark. That guy was the essence of gorgeous in every meaning of the word. His bone structure was to die for, literally. 

 

His stare was piercing and teasing at the same time as if he was saying, “Yeah you wish you could take me to bed.” He had long limbs and a long torso that made his abs stand out, begging to be licked. Even his fingers were long and slim, which every girl probably fantasized about because if his nose and hands were so big, then something else must be too.

 

Jinyoung may have thought about this from time to time. As the years passed he tried to think about it less. Jaebum and Youngjae may have found each other but it wasn’t the same thing for him and Mark. 

 

He always thought that Mark wasn’t into the whole fairytale romance, fall in love and be completely infatuated with someone thing. He had never shown interest, even when other trainees had tried to make passes at him. Jinyoung thought he was just focusing on debut but once their first album came out, and their second and third, Mark was still turning confessions down.

 

So, Jinyoung just thought he wasn’t interested in that type of thing. He assumed that when the right person came along, Mark would take the chance but they hadn’t come along yet.

 

Still, Jinyoung had thought about starting a sexual relationship with him. But maybe it was insecurity (seriously who would pick Jinyoung to fuck them when Jaebum was around?) or maybe it was a past experience that made Jinyoung hesitate. Either way, Jinyoung had let his feelings fade to the background. 

 

But he was starkly reminded of them by how tight his pants felt on that first night. Mark was at it again and just like last time, Jinyoung couldn’t stop himself from sliding a hand down his pants. The first time, three nights ago, he had felt embarrassed by what he was doing. 

 

Who masturbates to one of their best friends getting off? That had to break some kind of friendship code, right? But the more Mark moaned his name, the less morality Jinyoung had. Before he could even make a final decision, his hand was already curled around his dick, coating himself in the precum he didn’t even know was there. 

 

He had somehow got off just as Mark did. But then again, it was hard not to when he got to hear Mark moaning, “Fuck, right there right there oh, oh fuck jinyoung yes yesyesyes--”

 

Jinyoung would definitely be lying if he didn’t make sure he was in bed by 11 o’clock every night since then. He had noticed from the last two nights that the moaning started around that time and if Mark was going to keep doing this then Jinyoung wasn’t going to miss prime jerk off material.

 

But this night felt different. He had been okay with just touching himself to the sound of Mark’s voice but this time Jinyoung started wondering what Mark looked like.

 

He of course knew what Mark looked like, but what did Mark look like as he came? What did he look like right now? What was he even doing to himself? What position was Mark imagining them in?

 

Jinyoung’s imagination went wild as he heard the first few moans. He wanted so desperately to see what he could hear. He wanted to make Mark’s fantasies a reality. He didn’t care how Mark wanted him, as long as Jinyoung got to be the one to make Mark moan like this. 

 

After a particularly loud whine of his name, Jinyoung found his feet on the floor and walking towards his door. His dick was tucked back into his underwear in case he ran into someone in the hallway, even though it would be pretty obvious that he was hard but whatever. He barely even thought about what he was doing currently, nonetheless what consequences his actions could have.

 

Without a second thought, he turned the handle of Mark’s door and let himself in. The sight before him had him stopping in his tracks. 

 

The redhead was on his back, legs spread and knees bent. This gave Jinyoung a full view of Mark’s fingers tucked inside his hole, unmoving as he stared at Jinyoung with scared eyes and red cheeks. The redness could have been from desire originally but it was definitely embarrassment now. 

 

Mark closed his legs and opened his mouth to probably attempt to explain himself but Jinyoung wasn’t having it. 

 

He didn’t exactly have a plan of what to do when he got into Mark’s room but he found himself kneeling on Mark’s bed, tsking as he pulled Mark’s leg apart.

 

The redhead watched him with wide eyes as Jinyoung said, “No don’t cover yourself up, let me see you.”

 

He was taking in the perfect view of Mark below him, his cock in full view despite Mark’s bashful attempt to cover it and his pink little hole all wet and worked open. It was more than Jinyoung could have ever hoped for. Mark was gorgeous before but now he was ethereal. 

 

“Jinyoung,” Mark said, cheeks even redder than before.

 

“Yeah, that’s my name,” Jinyoung said absentmindedly, forcing himself to look away from what was below him to face Mark. “I’ve been hearing you saying it a lot lately.”

 

He didn’t think Mark’s eyes could get more wide. The redhead cast his eyes away, probably in attempt to avoid the embarrassment. “You heard?”

 

Jinyoung’s hands slide down from Mark’s knees, where they pulled him open, down to Mark’s thighs. They were so soft and pale, Jinyoung thought to himself. He smirked, “Well you weren’t exactly being quiet about it.”

 

He watched as Mark bit his lower lip, “I just thought, since I’ve never heard you that you couldn’t, you know, hear me.”

 

A smile spread across Jinyoung’s lips, “I know how to be quiet, unlike you.”

 

He could feel Mark trying to force his legs closed again, but didn’t let him. 

 

“I’m sorry,” It came as a whisper. Mark looked ashamed. “I didn’t think you’d ever find out, I hope you don’t mind--”

 

“Mark,” The redhead peeked at him through the corner of his eye. “Does it look like I mind?”

 

Jinyoung gestured to his cock, which was bulging in his tight underwear. It was almost getting uncomfortable, but he was trying his best to ignore it. Mark’s eyes followed and saw what Jinyoung was talking about. 

 

Jinyoung smiled as he watched Mark’s expression change into awe, his eyes clouding over with lust. Jinyoung could have sworn he saw Mark’s cock twitch.

 

“Now, should I finish what you started?” Jinyoung suggested as he removed Mark’s fingers from his hole. Mark nodded as he watched Jinyoung grab the lube from next to him with unbelieving eyes. 

 

Jinyoung coated his fingers in the substance and placed his two fingers where Mark’s three were. He looked to Mark one more time to make sure it was okay, he did just barge into the guy’s room and inbetween his legs after all. When he got a shaky nod, Jinyoung slid his fingers in. 

 

Mark felt so warm. If he hadn’t been hard already, he certainly would be now. Even if they didn’t go further than this, knowing how warm and wet Mark felt would forever be jerk off material for Jinyoung. 

 

He felt around a little, knowing exactly what he was looking for. This wasn’t exactly his first time doing this, but it had been a while since the last time so while Jinyoung looked composed on the outside, he was admittedly a little nervous. He didn’t want to underperform and not live up to Mark’s fantasies.

 

But luckily it was only seconds before he found what he was looking for and heard what he so desperately wanted to hear. 

 

_ “Jinyoung.” _

 

Mark’s body reacted to his fingers and Jinyoung felt Mark contract around him. He kept going, abusing the same spot and Mark reached out to grab Jinyoung’s forearm. Not the one he was using, but the one that was over Mark’s hip, hand flat against the sheets. Jinyoung’s eyes focused in on Mark’s to make sure he was okay but didn’t stop moving his fingers. 

 

He heard another moan fall from Mark’s lips and felt the hand grip tighter around his arm and smiled. Mark was more than okay. So he kept going and Mark started getting louder. Eventually Mark’s other hand had snuck it’s way over Mark’s mouth, covering up his moans.

 

Jinyoung immediately stopped as soon as he realized how muffled the moans he was greedily listening to became. He felt Mark squeeze around his fingers and move his hips to try to get some sort of friction but Jinyoung just tilted his head to the side and looked expectantly at Mark.

 

He moved his free hand to pull Mark’s hand away and then to cup his cheek and say softly, “I came over to hear you moan, don’t stop now.”

 

He noticed how romantic of a gesture the cheek cupping and gentle voice was about to try to backtrack when Mark challenged him. Mark lifted an eyebrow and moved his hips again, “Is that all you came over for?”

 

Jinyoung smirked, moving his fingers only enough to tease and said, “No, I came over to make you feel as good as you were imagining.”

 

He slowly, but purposefully, dragged his fingers over Mark’s spot and listened to the delicious moans that came. 

 

Mark’s eyelashes fluttered as he said, “Well, I was imagining a little more than this.”

 

“Is that so?” Jinyoung asked, teasing him again. He liked watching Mark lose himself. “Because I’ll do whatever you ask of me.”

 

Those seemed to be the magic words because Mark’s lips trembled and legs widened. “There’s condoms in the drawer.”

 

Jinyoung took that as a request and opened the drawer of Mark’s nightstand. He noted the vibrator among other toys but decided to not say anything. When did Mark even get these? How often did he use them? And who else was he having sex with if he already had condoms in his drawer?

 

Admittedly, Jinyoung also had some but they were just left over from a past relationship. Questions flooded his mind but washed away as soon as he settled between Mark’s legs again. It didn’t matter what the answers were, he was here now.

 

_ He _ was the one fucking Mark. It didn’t matter who was here before him. Or at least that was what he told himself. He was jealous or anything, certainly not. 

 

As he had this whole conversation with himself, he had positioned himself at Mark’s hole and held one of Mark’s legs to his chest and over his shoulder. He had another hand gripping the redhead’s hip and pushed in. The thoughts completely went away at the whimpering sound of Mark’s voice saying his name. 

 

Mark  _ wanted _ this. 

 

Even after all this time of unrequited feelings and self doubt, Jinyoung still ended up here. And it was better than he imagined

 

Hearing Mark’s voice quiver with each thrust and seeing the way he squeezed his eyes closed was more than Jinyoung could have dreamed of. And it was all because of him. 

 

The circumstances surrounding this moment didn’t matter at the moment, what did was that he was inside Mark. That he could feel how tight he was, even though Jinyoung had thoroughly stretched him out. How good he felt and how amazing he sounded. 

 

Jinyoung had seen him shirtless before, but never completely naked. But seeing Mark now with his legs spread and hooked around Jinyoung, he still couldn’t stop thinking about how goddamn beautiful the guy was. The way that his chest moved with his breathing and abs flexed everytime Jinyoung hit the right spot with extra force, Jinyoung wanted to save this in his mind forever. 

 

Amongst the “fuckfuckfuck” and the “shit, jinyoung there”, Mark had grabbed for Jinyoung again. And Jinyoung wasn’t complaining, it made him feel needed. But Mark wasn’t just grabbing for his arm. Maybe at first he was but as time went on, so did Mark’s hand. It moved from Jinyoung’s forearm, down to clutching at his wrist until Mark was holding Jinyoung’s hand. 

 

Jinyoung was gripping at the sheet, yet somehow Mark’s nails were now digging into his palm. But Mark didn’t stop there. Jinyoung thought it was just instinct or maybe lack of awareness but Mark tugged at Jinyoung’s hand. Curious as to what the reaction would be, Jinyoung intertwined their fingers and held Mark’s hand properly. 

 

But the only reaction was Mark lightly squeezing Jinyoung’s hand. Jinyoung wasn’t sure if this could even be counted as a reaction of their hands or the fact that he just slammed into the redhead. Maybe both. Jinyoung shook his head, he couldn’t let his own feelings get in the way of this. It was just sex, after all. 

 

So he focused on getting Mark off. He looked between them and saw Mark’s cock all flushed and dripping. And to think that this was all a reaction because of him had Jinyoung reeling. 

 

Not wanting to unlink their hands, Jinyoung used his other hand to slowly pump Mark. The redhead responded so quickly, he even interrupted his own moan.

 

Mark had been moaning a string of yes’s but with Jinyoung’s hand on him, he switched to a guttural, “Jinyoung.”

 

Having heard Mark moan his name before should have prepared him for this moment, but there was something so much more sinful about this particular one that had Jinyoung feeling like electricity was running through his veins. 

 

And thus started the mantra of Mark using Jinyoung’s name every other word, sprinkling in some fuck’s and yes’s here and there. Mark’s leg slipped off Jinyoung’s shoulder and instead of bringing it back up, Mark wrapped it around Jinyoung’s lower back. This brought Jinyoung closer, so that their chests were touching.

 

He could tell that Mark was looking at him and Jinyoung was unsure if he was supposed to kiss him or not. Was that too personal? So he opted to kiss Mark’s neck. This brought a new set of moans along with it, as well as being able to feel Mark’s erratic heartbeat through his chest. 

 

Jinyoung was definitely going to use this memory later on. 

 

Soon, Mark’s heartbeat wasn’t the only thing erratic. Mark’s moans started getting more whiny, but Jinyoung could still hear his name through them. He had heard Mark cum before, through the walls, but this was so much more intense. Not because he was inside him, making him moan like this but because the moans themselves were different too.

 

He had never heard Mark moan like this. It was like all of the other times Jinyoung had heard him near orgasm, but ten times louder and definitely ten times less verbalized. Jinyoung had expected the same words to be repeated over and over again like before, but instead it was like Mark was so into it that he couldn’t properly speak. 

 

And that was ten times hotter. 

 

When Mark came, he was just making sounds which had started out sounding like Jinyoung’s name but ended in high pitched whimpers until there was nothing. Mark’s mouth was open and his eyes rolled back and Jinyoung felt Mark cumming. He felt the clench around his cock and he  the hard squeeze of his hand as well as Mark cumming on their stomachs, but no noise. As if his orgasm hit him so hard that he couldn’t even get a sound out.

 

It was like a skipped beat before Mark moaning again and that was all it took for Jinyoung to let go and release into him. Afterwards, he took a few moments to collect himself before getting up and throwing the condom away. 

 

He could have just left. It wasn’t like his room was far. He could have just grabbed his underwear from the floor and left, but he took one look at Mark eyeing him from the bed and his mind was made up. 

 

When he started walking towards the bed, Mark reached out for him and Jinyoung took his hand, letting himself be pulled to bed. For now, Jinyoung shut his brain off. He was too tired to think about what this meant and too happy to climb into bed next to Mark. 

 

The redhead kept holding his hand, but flipped over to his side. He was wordlessly telling Jinyoung that he wanted to be cuddled. He wanted to spoon. So Jinyoung gave in, putting one arm under Mark’s neck and pressing up against Mark’s back. Since Mark didn’t seem to have any intention of letting Jinyoung’s hand go, he let him keep it. 

 

It wasn’t long after he closed his eyes that he fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an author I don't like slow burn. I suppose I could have not had Jinyoung go over to Mark's room and instead waste a week or more being all like 'omg what's happening what does mark think of me????' and then have some awkward shit happen, maybe even throw in a love triangle but
> 
> im simple. I like fluff. I like writing fluff. I like writing cute shit. 
> 
> I guess I just felt like telling you all this because sometimes I feel like I write differently than other fanfic authors. I prefer to get ships together in early chapters. I hope you don't mind that this fic started and ended quickly. 
> 
> please enjoy this chapter.

Jinyoung woke up first. In the few seconds of regaining consciousness, he had forgotten what happened the night before. But the warm body next to him, the shoulder he was breathing into, the hand that was still holding his and his arm that fell asleep some time between last night and this morning reminded Jinyoung of everything. 

 

He didn’t want to forget about anything, but he also didn’t want to think about what this could mean for the future. Last time he slept with someone he was friends with, it ended amicably. But with Jinyoung’s feelings, he wasn’t sure that this would work itself out as well. 

 

Pulling Mark closer to him, Jinyoung breathed in his scent. It was a mixture of some sort of fruity shampoo and sweat, but that was to be expected. If Jinyoung was smart, he would leave and go take a shower. Neither of them could honestly smell great at the moment and maybe if he emerged from his room that morning after the shower, no one would know what they did last night. 

 

But being greedy, which seemed to be his new way of living, Jinyoung stayed. He wanted just a few more minutes of living in a happy bubble with Mark in his arms. Since they didn’t put clothes back on, they were laying skin against skin. Between that and Mark’s duvet, Jinyoung felt so warm and cozy. He didn’t want to have to leave. 

 

He felt Mark stirring awake and took his last moment to kiss Mark’s shoulder and to nuzzle into the soft skin there. The skin that he would probably never touch again. Unfortunately for him, his body reacted to morning just like it always did and so he was laying pressed up against Mark’s back with his dick hard snuggled between Mark’s ass. 

 

And even more unfortunate for Jinyoung, Mark noticed. 

 

“Goodmorning,” the redhead mumbled, squeezing Jinyoung’s hand and stretching. That was probably when he felt what was against him. 

 

“Goodmorning,” Jinyoung replied, worried about how Mark would react. 

 

Jinyoung probably shouldn’t have felt embarrassed, especially since he was inside the guy only a few hours prior but his ears felt warm. Maybe it was the fact that he actually had feelings for Mark and therefore cared more about what Mark thought of him. If this was just a guy he had slept with randomly Jinyoung probably wouldn’t have cared. 

 

It was a matter of seconds before Mark was rubbing up against him. In his rough morning voice, the redhead asked slyly, “Is this for me? Are you that happy to wake up next to me?”

 

Jinyoung could hear the teasing in his voice. He figured there wasn’t much harm in saying yes, even if he wasn’t sure if it was completely true. “How could I not be hard when I’m next to someone as hot as you.”

 

There, that sounded casual right? Didn’t sound romantic at all, Jinyoung’s feeling were securely locked up. 

 

Mark turned around and kissed him. Red flags and sirens were going off in Jinyoung’s head. This was romantic, this definitely was not platonic. If he wasn’t greedy and using the right head to think, he would have pulled away and made some excuse to leave. But Mark’s lips felt too good against his. 

 

“Then we should put it to good use, right?” Mark asked as he pulled away from the kiss with a mischievous grin. Even if Mark wasn’t suggesting they should have sex again, Jinyoung would have said yes. He was a sucker for seeing Mark smile. 

 

“I think that could be arranged,” Jinyoung smiled back, placing his hand on the redhead’s hip and pulling him closer.

 

Mark glanced over his shoulder to check the time and commented, “We have about 2 hours until we have to leave, so that’s plenty of time.”

 

He might as well get another round out of this weird arrangement, Jinyoung decided. And then he would leave. He kept telling himself that he would leave but Mark kept reeling him back in. Although Jinyoung never thought that he had gotten over Mark, he hadn’t expected his feelings to come back at such full force. Mark’s little words and actions were tiny persuasions, whether Mark knew it or not. Jinyoung couldn’t stop making up excuses to stay for just a little bit longer.

 

After grabbing the lube, Jinyoung brought his slick fingers to Mark’s hole and felt how easily they were accepted. He must still be stretched out from the night before, Jinyoung thought. But he still made sure that Mark wouldn’t get hurt and worked him open just a bit more. 

 

While he did this, Mark had made himself comfortable on Jinyoung. His cheek was resting on Jinyoung’s chest and his arm was laid out across him, hand curled under Jinyoung’s side. Jinyoung almost wondered if the redhead was going to fall asleep on him before Mark let out a low moan and said, “Just put it in already.”

 

After the kiss this morning and the dilemma of whether or not Jinyoung should kiss him last night, Jinyoung didn’t want to face Mark if they were going to fuck again. This position with Mark on his chest was already too domestic, so Jinyoung quickly flipped him over onto his stomach.

 

The redhead didn’t seem to mind, at least he didn’t make any noise against it. Jinyoung couldn’t see his face, which was probably a good thing. He would just get in and get out, nothing more. 

 

Luckily, Mark made it easy for him and got on his knees, raising his ass up and keeping his chest against the sheets. This was probably the least personal position, Jinyoung didn’t even have to touch him more than holding his hips. 

 

He knew he was overthinking this whole thing, and that was probably making it worse but doing this with Mark felt too impersonal. He didn’t like sex just for the sake of sex, he learned that before. But since it was Mark, he couldn’t help himself. Jinyoung just kept telling himself that he was merely here to fulfill his and Mark’s lustful fantasies. There was nothing romantic about it so Jinyoung had to keep his feelings to himself and not make this more than it is. 

 

Before he knew it, Jinyoung was inside and thrusting at a normal pace. He wondered if he should start out fast and hard just to get it over with faster but with a sigh, Jinyoung decided that he should probably enjoy it and turn off his brain for the time being. 

 

And that’s what he did. 

 

He fucked Mark like it was the last time he ever could, which if everything turned out right, it would be. He enjoyed every second of it. He gripped Mark’s hips, loving the way his soft skin felt under his fingertips and even let himself trail his hands across the planes of Mark’s back. Just to feel, just to see if Mark’s skin felt as good as it looked. 

 

He found solace in the hitched breathes and low moans that came from Mark. He let himself enjoy the way that Mark’s mouth wrapped around his name, spilling out the syllables. 

 

Sometimes his name was a whine, sometimes it was an exhale, but sometimes it was sworn like a curse. And Jinyoung liked that the most. He liked the way Mark responded to him. The way he got to hear so vocally exactly how he made Mark feel. 

 

Jinyoung found himself closing his eyes every so often and would shake his head and reopen them. He wanted to see everything, he didn’t want to miss a second of it all.  

 

He heard Mark’s moans starting to sound like the ones heard the night before, scrambled words and whined sounds, and snaked a hand around to stroke him. Mark’s cock felt so different in his hand than his own. It was thinner for sure, maybe an inch shorter, but it responded just the same. 

 

Mark moaned louder once Jinyoung’s hand was on him and even less comprehensible if that was possible. Jinyoung kept having the urge to bend down and kiss at the back of Mark’s neck. He almost did a few times. But he held himself back and instead put all his effort in getting Mark off. He gave a few hard strokes timed with his hips, hitting the right angle and felt Mark’s thighs wobble as if it was hard for him to keep himself up.

 

Jinyoung kept his grip on Mark’s hips firm, supporting him as he thrusted harder. He listened to the sounds Mark was making hungrily as he neared his own orgasm. It only took a few more moments before Mark’s legs gave out and he was cumming on the sheets. Jinyoung had to hold him up just to get those last few thrusts in until he came with “fuck Mark  _ fuck _ .” 

 

He had been less vocal than Mark with actual verbalizations but he certainly hadn’t kept silent. There were many curses under his breath and mumbles of Mark’s name, not that Mark could probably hear them over his own moans. Jinyoung smirked to himself with that thought.

 

Just like the night before, he pulled out, threw away the condom and found Mark waiting for him in bed. They cuddled again, but this time Mark faced him. He snuggled up into Jinyoung’s chest, slung an arm around Jinyoung’s torso and nudged a leg between Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung took this as a part of post-sex haze where all anyone wants to do is feel warm and close to someone. 

 

But the more he came down from the high, the more reality set in. All the thoughts and questions posed throughout the last thirty minutes came to the forefront of Jinyoung’s mind. 

 

“We should probably talk about this,” Jinyoung said cautiously, watching Mark’s closed eyelids carefully.

 

The redhead nodded, eyes still closed and said, “Probably.”

 

Jinyoung inhaled and braced himself for the answer to his question, “Did you want to keep doing this?”

 

He should at least see where Mark stood on this whole thing instead of leaving and never wanting to bring it up again. 

 

“Having sex with you?” Mark asked, Jinyoung watched as the redhead’s expression changed into slight confusion. It was cute to watch him with his eyes closed, so at peace.

 

Jinyoung nodded, “Yes.”

 

Mark nuzzled closer and smiled, “Yeah, you have a nice dick.”

 

The illusion that maybe Mark’s little romantic gestures added up to something was shattered. He had a nice dick? That was Mark’s reason for wanting to continue? 

 

So then that’s all this was, just sex. 

 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He was surprised at how much he reacted to those words that would have easily been a compliment from anyone else. But here, right now, they were just rejection in disguise. 

 

He had to do what was best for his heart. Jinyoung tried to be as firm as possible when he said, “Then we should probably stop.”

 

Mark’s eyelashes fluttered open and his eyes searched for Jinyoung’s, lips turned into a frown. “Wait, why? Didn’t you like it too?”

 

Fuck, Mark looked cute even when he was upset. “I did, but I’ve tried the whole sex without feelings thing and it doesn’t really work out.”

 

_ Because I’m just going to get hurt _ , was left unsaid. Jinyoung saw the effect of his words across Mark’s face. He looked hurt but Jinyoung knew that this fleeting feeling was better than the alternative.

 

“You didn’t feel anything from all that? Because I felt pretty fucking good,” Mark countered. There was an edge to his voice but Jinyoung knew he was just being defensive. 

 

He smiled sadly and said, “No, I felt a lot. Trust me.”

 

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, “Then what’s the problem?”

 

It hurt Jinyoung’s heart to see the redhead upset and couldn’t stop himself from stroking the back of Mark’s head and touching his cheek. “I like sex to be more about feeling good. I like it to feel intimate.”

 

Apparently Mark wasn’t hearing what Jinyoung was trying to say because he pushed Jinyoung down and straddled him. “Then I’ll make it intimate.”

 

His body was reacting to the added pressure of Mark’s ass against him but Jinyoung just sighed. He needed to end this. He couldn’t let this continue. “Mark, you can’t.”

 

The redhead’s shoulders sagged but he only looked more determined as he ground his hips. “Why not?”

 

The pressure felt good, even if Jinyoung was still a little sensitive, he couldn’t deny that. If he wasn’t so headstrong about ending it, Jinyoung would have slammed Mark down onto the bed and fucked him senseless. But he was. And Mark just wasn’t getting it. Apparently understanding subtly wasn’t his forte. 

 

Therefore, Jinyoung had to use his last attempt at ending all this. The one thing he was trying so badly to not have to admit. 

 

“Because I like you, Mark. I tried to make this just sex but I can’t do it. I want more from you and that’s not fair. So if you could stop trying to get me hard, because it’s working, that would be great.”

 

Mark’s hips stilled and he looked down at Jinyoung with wide, unbelieving eyes. It reminded Jinyoung of the expression he was wearing when they started this whole thing. Except this time Mark wasn’t wearing the expression of someone who was caught and embarrassed. He looked… well what did he look like? 

 

Everything felt like it was in slow motion to Jinyoung. He had just bared his heart, shown his true intentions and Mark was just staring at him. Wasn’t he going to say something? Or at least get off of him? 

 

Mark did neither of those things, instead he leaned down and kissed Jinyoung. Mark added a little more pressure than Jinyoung would have liked, but still it was Mark’s lips against his. He felt Mark’s hands on him, holding his jaw and neck. For a second or two, Jinyoung let it happen. He kissed back. 

 

But as soon as he felt Mark’s tongue looking to be invited in, he flipped them over. He grabbed Mark’s hands from him and pinned him to the bed. Mark looked at Jinyoung with dilated pupils and confusion. He rose up to chase Jinyoung’s lips but Jinyoung moved out of the way. 

 

He looked down at Mark and asked, “Didn’t you hear what I just said? Stop trying to tempt me.”

 

“But I want you,” Mark confessed, his words nothing more than a whisper. 

 

The confession was lost on Jinyoung as he said, “Yeah, I want you too. That’s the problem.”

 

He felt their cocks brush against one another as he sighed and wanted to die right then and there. Why was rejecting the most beautiful guy in the world, who was willing and eager to be fucked so hard?

 

“Then it’s not a problem,” Mark said, trying to tug away from Jinyoung’s grip to no avail. 

 

Jinyoung sighed, and released Mark. He sat next to him and rubbed at his eyes with his palms , not knowing what to say to make this more clear. “Mark what are you not getting? I like you. I have feelings for you. I’ve had them for  _ years _ . It was hard enough keeping them at bay to fuck you twice, I can’t do that for a third time.”

 

He felt Mark climb into his lap and looked up. Mark pulled his hands away from his eyes and guided Jinyoung’s hands to his hips and put his own arms around Jinyoung’s neck. “Then don’t.”

 

Tilting his head to the side, now it was Jinyoung not understanding. “Don’t what?”

 

“Don’t keep your feelings at bay,” Mark answered simply with a smile. Jinyoung was about to reply when Mark’s lips were on his again, kissing him softly this time. He pulled back just enough to touch their foreheads together, “I like you too.”

 

“Then...you...wait, what?” Jinyoung couldn’t even comprehend what he just heard. He must have heard wrongly, Mark didn’t just confess to him. That couldn’t be happening. 

 

Mark grinned at him and then leaned in so that his breath was ghosting over Jinyoung’s lips and said, “I like you too.”

 

Jinyoung’s eyes widened in shock. Mark grinned wider at Jinyoung’s reaction and kissed him again. But this time, when Jinyoung felt Mark’s tongue against his lips, he parted his lips and slid his tongue against Mark’s. As their kiss deepened, Mark’s hands found themselves in Jinyoung’s hair and his hips were grinding into Jinyoung’s again. 

 

Jinyoung’s hand traveled from Mark’s hips down to his ass, squeezing the soft flesh before moving down to tease Mark’s hole. As soon as his fingertips brushed over the rim, Mark gasped into Jinyoung’s mouth and he smiled through the kiss. 

 

He played with his ass a little, letting Mark move against the friction of his fingers before breaking the kiss and looking at the nightstand. He thanked his past self for taking out multiple condoms from the drawer because there was no way he could reach that. Mark dipped his head down to whine into his ear, “Fuck me.”

 

Jinyoung smiled as he ripped open the wrapper, “I’m trying, baby. Give me a second.”

 

Hearing the words leave his lips had Jinyoung’s heart skip a beat. They had confessed to each other but he still wasn’t sure where the stood. But it didn’t matter at the moment. They were having sex with feelings, that was the only rule he put in place.

 

He heard Mark whine into his ear again before he put it in and snickered. He should have found this sexy but he couldn’t help but think it was cute. Once the head was in, he let Mark lower himself and get comfortable. Mark put his hands on Jinyoung’s shoulders and filled himself to the brim, his lips parting just so.

 

“Fuck, when I said you had a nice dick, I meant it,” Mark breathed. Jinyoung smiled at him a little smugly and leaned in to feel those soft lips against his again.

 

He started thrusting up into Mark and grabbed the back of Mark’s neck, not wanting him to go anywhere. Mark kissed him back hungrily, moaning into his mouth. 

 

Last night, Jinyoung was feeling Mark’s moans through his lips on Mark’s throat but this morning he got to feel them straight from the source. He definitely preferred this much more. Kissing Mark while fucking him felt so much better. Mark was so eager, it was cute and sexy at the same time. 

 

They went on like that, wrapped up in each other, chest against chest, hands grabbing anything they could to keep the other close. It was intimate, it was full of feelings, it was exactly what had been missing before. While it wasn’t nearly as explosive as before, instead it was comforting and passionate. 

 

After a while, Mark couldn’t keep himself together, his moans were getting too loud and sloppy to continue kissing. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes shut as his jaw dropped, letting out whatever moans came. 

 

Jinyoung took this as his cue to press his lips against Mark’s skin, traveling from his shoulder, to his collarbones, to his neck, up to his jaw and kissing right under his chin and back down. He nibbled here and there, teasing Mark’s skin between his lips and eliciting moans. 

 

Hearing Mark moan his name before was a delicacy, something that Jinyoung had to savour but now that they’ve confessed, Jinyoung hoped he would hear Mark like this often. 

 

He had started stroking Mark a couple minutes ago, but already Mark was slurring his words together, “Jinyoungfuckyesjinyoungyesyesyes.” It was music to his ears. 

 

Only a minute or so later, Mark came. The last word on his lips before he spilled onto their stomachs was Jinyoung’s name. It made Jinyoung smile with satisfaction that he did that. That he could give Mark this much pleasure. It wasn’t long before he followed suit, cumming with Mark’s name on his tongue. 

 

They sat there, still tangled up in each other, trying to catch their breath. Jinyoung was pressing his forehead into Mark’s shoulder as Mark wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s neck. He could feel Mark breathing into his hair and smiled. 

 

He let them sit there and gain their composure back before looking at the clock and saying, “We should shower.”

 

Mark nodded but squeezed his arms around Jinyoung, not making any move to leave. 

 

Jinyoung looked up and said, “Baby, come on. If we don’t shower our members will hate us.”

 

And it was true. If they didn’t shower after having sex 3 times, their members would complain about it smelling like sex wherever they went. 

 

The redhead whined, “I know but I like feeling you inside me.”

 

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and moved to stroke Mark’s cheek softly, “I can be inside you as soon as we get home.”

 

“Promise?”

 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh but nodded anyways. “I promise.”

 

A blush spread across Mark’s cheeks as he said, “I just like the feeling of something inside me.”

 

Smiling, Jinyoung pecked him on the lips, “Is that why you have those plugs?”

 

The blush across Mark’s cheeks deepened and Mark’s eyes bulged, “I didn’t know you saw that.”

 

Jinyoung laughed and said, “You have quite the collection, babe.”

 

Mark nodded shyly and Jinyoung kissed up his neck and whispered in his ear, “We could play with them sometime, if you’d like.”

 

He felt Mark nodded again and Jinyoung kissed under his ear. “Okay, let’s get up. If we don’t leave this room, you’ll tempt me again.”

 

Mark got up and grabbed his towel from the hook on the door, he turned back and said, “You’re not wrong.”

 

Jinyoung didn’t miss the way Mark moved his hips as he walked, purposefully drawing attention to his ass. He rolled his eyes and wrapped a towel around his waist and followed Mark to the bathroom. 

 

It was humid inside and there was fog still on the mirror, suggesting that someone must have just showered. When Jinyoung checked the clock, they had about 45 minutes until they had to leave. But still, he didn’t want to fool around too much in the shower. He wanted time to eat.

 

Mark had other ideas and dragged Jinyoung down with him. After 10 minutes of making out up against the wall, Jaebum knocked on the door yelling to hurry up. 

 

The two went to their separate bedrooms to grab clothes but Jinyoung took longer so Mark sat on his bed and watched him get dressed. As Jinyoung slid his arms through a button down and started buttoning his shirt, Mark said, “You’re so hot.”

 

When Jinyoung looked up to meet Mark’s eyes he saw the lust forming in them and kissed the redhead’s temple. “I’m not going to fuck you again.”

 

“I know,” Mark said, sounding disappointed. “But--”

 

Jinyoung held Mark’s face with his hands and said firmly, “Babe.”

 

“Okay fine, I won’t suck you off,” Mark exclaimed with a fake annoyed voice, over exaggerating how upset he was. 

 

Jinyoung just smiled and shook his head and Mark grinned back. After looking through his hangers, Jinyoung chose a navy sweater to go over his button down and put it on. He glanced over to Mark who nodded in approval and extended his hand for Mark to take.

 

They walked out of Jinyoung’s room hand in hand towards their kitchen where the rest of the members were already. Jackson and Bambam were sitting on the barstools next to their island, while Yugyeom was chatting with them at the end of the island standing up. Jaebum and Youngjae were huddled over the stove cooking something. 

 

For once, Jinyoung thought he was going to get lucky and have his presence be overlooked. He wasn’t sure how out Mark wanted to be about what had happened in the last 12 hours. 

 

But no, of course not. Jackson saw them and immediately said, “Oh look, the reasons why I got no sleep last night have finally come out of their rooms.”

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and said, “Shut up.”

 

Even though their words may have seemed abrasive, they both grinned at each other. They knew there was no real animosity between them.

 

“So here I was, getting woken up at midnight by Mark getting fucked and silly me thought ‘oh this is fine because we have a late schedule tomorrow, I can sleep in’. But no. You guy had to fuck two more times this morning and my beauty sleep was completely interrupted. Three times guys, really? Three?” Jackson complained loudly, making a scene like usual. 

 

Where others might be bashful, Jinyoung was just smug. “At least Mark isn’t as loud as Youngjae.”

 

When Jaebum and Youngjae were having sex, you could hear it throughout the entire dorm. The only escape was physically leaving their apartment. Jaebum smiled at the compliment, proud of his boyfriend and Youngjae barely acknowledged the comment at all. 

 

But Bambam spoke up, “Maybe not consistently, but Mark is super loud when he cums. Even if I could fall asleep some time after you started, I would always get woken up to hear Mark yelling your name.” His gaze landed on Mark and said, “Thanks by the way, never want to hear his name ever again.” 

 

Jinyoung couldn’t tell if Mark was offended or embarrassed. Maybe neither. He expected Mark to be a bit more shy about this sort of thing as he never got involved with the shit that everyone gave Jaebum and Youngjae after a particularly loud round of sex. Instead Mark just smiled to himself.

 

“Sorry, should I say it a few more times? I’m not really sure if you got to hear--”

 

“No!” Yugyeom exclaimed. Jinyoung’s head swiveled to his maknae and laughed at how shaken he looked. “I think we’ve um, heard enough of that.”

 

“Yeah, I mean is Jinyoung’s dick really that good?” Bambam asked nonchalantly, probably not expecting Mark to actually answer it. And he didn’t. Jackson did.

 

“Oh trust me, it is.”

 

Everyone’s head turned to face the brunette, shocked.

 

“How would you know?” Yugyeom asked, looking like he regretted that question the second he asked.

 

“Because I’ve had it, duh,” Jackson said as if it was obvious. 

 

Jinyoung and Jackson didn’t really talk about this side of their history much. It was years ago afterall. 

 

“Then how come none of us knew?” Youngjae asked, finally joining the conversation.

 

Jackson shrugged, “We fucked when no one was around because we were considerate, unlike some.”

 

Jinyoung laughed to himself, that wasn’t exactly why but good enough. He felt Mark’s hand in his loosen and he looked to the redhead next to him to see what was wrong. Mark’s eyes were downcast. He wished he could tell him right then and there that his past didn’t matter but he wasn’t sure what good that would do. They still needed to talk about what was happening between them.

 

“And also because it didn’t happen very often,” Jaebum mentioned.

 

Youngjae looked to his boyfriend in shock, “You knew?”

 

The leader shrugged, “Of course, Jinyoung is my best friend. It’s not hard to read him, I knew he was getting lucky. But I also knew when he started to not like it.”

 

“Damn, so Jackson must not be very good then,” Bambam smirked, loving to have dirt on his hyungs. 

 

“Hey!” Jackson said, smacking Bambam’s arm. “I’m great in bed.”

 

“Oh, so you’re just a shitty boyfriend then?” Bambam countered with. Mark’s hand loosened again.

 

But Jinyoung shook his head, wanting to clear the air a little, “Jackson and I never dated. It was just sex.”

 

Jackson perked up and grinned, “Yep! Jinyoung wanted more from it and I didn’t so we just ended things there. That’s when I started sleeping with Jaebum.”

 

“You what?!” The maknaes said at the same time. 

 

The brunette looked happy that he had their attention and Jaebum just rolled his eyes. Youngjae didn’t react at all. Which Jinyoung expected, he suspected that Youngjae knew everything already. Jaebum wasn’t the type to keep anything from the one he loves.

 

“Yeah, we fucked for a bit but it didn’t last long because Jaebum fell head over heels for Youngjae and cut it off as soon as he realized his feelings,” Jackson’s eyes got all dooey, he was always a sucker for romance even if he himself didn’t experience it much. “And since I couldn’t go back to Jinyoung because he was all into Mark, I decided to just stop sleeping with people in our group.”

 

“Wait,” Mark said, his eyes were furrowed as if he was trying to figure something out. “But Jaebum and Youngjae got together two years ago.”

 

“Yeah,” Jackson agreed. Jinyoung and the rest of them nodded too.

 

Mark looked like he wanted to say more but instead just let the moment pass. The maknaes were grilling Jackson on who was better in bed, Jinyoung or Jaebum, and Jackson was having fun with it.

 

Jinyoung put some bread in the toaster for Mark and stole some of Jaebum and Youngjae’s eggs for himself. Mark was following him, picking out plates and utensils for them but not saying anything. Once they had their food, Jinyoung started carrying the plates to the couch since their kitchen was already full but Mark motioned to their rooms. 

 

This time Jinyoung followed Mark into his room. He set the plates on Mark’s nightstand and sat next to Mark in bed. He suspected they were going to do more than just eat.

 

“You slept with Jackson?” Mark’s voice was small and he seemed almost unsure of himself as if he didn’t think it was his place to ask.

 

Jinyoung nodded, not seeing any reason to lie. “I guess it was almost three years ago.”

 

Mark nodded to himself, his eyes on his hands in his lap. There was a pause and Jinyoung wondered if Mark was waiting for him to elaborate. But hesitantly, he asked, “Jackson said you wanted more, did you love him?”

 

“No,” Jinyoung answered honestly. “It was just sex.”

 

Mark had looked up at him when Jinyoung said no, he looked relieved. But then when Jinyoung said it was just sex, he seemed confused again. 

 

“Then how did you want more?”

 

Jinyoung smiled softly and turned his body to face him. He sat with his legs crossed and motioned Mark to mirror him. “As I said before, I don’t like sex without feelings. It just feels empty to me. And that’s what I had with Jackson. We decided to sleep together one night and it felt good so we kept doing it. But after a few times, it started to not feel like enough. Like there was something missing. I didn’t and don’t feel anything for Jackson past friendship.”

 

Mark was still but Jinyoung could tell he was listening. He reached out and took Mark’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb over Mark’s palm.

 

“I liked you before him, during him and after him. I slept with him because you didn’t seem interested. But having sex with him so meaninglessly when I had such strong feelings for you didn’t feel right. If I had sex with you, I knew it would feel complete. And it does.” 

 

A smile tugged at the corner of Mark’s lips and grew as Jinyoung kept talking. 

 

“That’s why I said I wanted to stop, because if it was only me feeling these things, I felt like I was taking advantage of you. And eventually it wouldn’t be enough because I would know that you don’t feel the same about me. It would still be meaningless sex. Does that make sense?”

 

Mark nodded, “So Jackson didn’t mean anything to you?” Jinyoung shook his head. “How did you guys go back to being friends so easily then? I never even noticed that was happening.”

 

Shrugging, Jinyoung explained, “I told Jackson what was going on and he admitted that he could tell something was wrong. He had never developed feelings for me and since our relationship never went passed being purely physical, it went back to friends with no benefits.”

 

Mark smiled to himself, “I had no idea Jackson got around like that. You and Jaebum really kept that to yourself.”

 

Jinyoung laughed at Mark’s words and then brought Mark’s hand up to his lips and kissed his palm and then the pads of his fingertips gently. “Jackson always gets what he wants, you know that.”

 

Mark grinned. It was hard to refute that statement. And Jinyoung couldn’t help but thinking about how cute Mark was when he smiled. He hoped that he got to see that smile directed at him more often.

 

“And I never said anything to you because I didn’t want to tell the guy I like that I slept with someone else and neither did Jaebum. And none of us wanted to tell the maknaes how much sex we were having amongst ourselves.”

 

Mark stretched out his legs and then scooted himself closer to Jinyoung, wrapping his legs around Jinyoung, “So I guess that just went out the window when Jaebum and Youngjae got together?”

 

Grinning, Jinyoung affirmed, “Yeah, pretty much. But I mean, that was different. They’re actually dating. The rest of us were just getting each other off.”

 

Mark’s grin faltered as he parted his lips. Jinyoung could tell he wanted to say something but something was holding him back. He put his arms around Mark and pulled him closer. “What?”

 

“Which one are we?”

 

Jinyoung tilted his head to the side, “What do you mean?”

 

He watched Mark take a breath before asking, “Are we dating or just getting each other off?”

 

It felt like his heart stopped beating. Jinyoung hadn’t expected Mark to ask so outright. He knew they had to clarify his relationship but he had forgotten about that already. When his heart came back to life, it felt like it was in overdrive, beating out of his chest. 

 

“I…,” Jinyoung started, trying to think of how to phrase his words. “I would like to say both but I think that would be a bit presumptuous of me.”

 

He watched as Mark’s eyes started sparkling and his lips broke out into a grin. “Then do you have something to ask me?”

 

“Oh you want to make me say it?” Jinyoung teased, pulling Mark so close he was almost straddling him again. 

 

Mark tightened his arms around Jinyoung’s neck so that their noses were just barely touching. 

 

“I’m waiting,” Mark said, challenging Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung laughed softly and then looked into Mark’s eyes, smiling when he saw how calm yet affectionate they were. He didn’t even feel nervous about asking. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

He watched Mark’s smile widen and then say, “No.”

 

His jaw dropped and Jinyoung pulled the hands that were around Mark’s waist back and leaned away. But Mark was quick on the uptake, moving to sit in Jinyoung’s lap and pull Jinyoung close again, “I’m kidding! Yes, of course yes.”

 

“You sure?” Jinyoung questioned, a hint of amusement seeping through his voice as Mark tried to lean in but Jinyoung pulled away again. The rejection was a bit of a shock even if he could tell it wasn’t completely truthful.

 

“Yes I’m sure! Now let me kiss you,” Mark said, trying to chase his boyfriend’s lips. 

 

Instead of giving Mark the satisfaction, Jinyoung leaned in and kissed him. He placed a hand on the side of Mark’s face, holding his cheek gently and let their lips move softly against each other. Kissing Mark like this was different than before. This time it was just an affirmation of their feelings for each other, showing each other through gentle motions and innocent kisses. 

 

Jinyoung didn’t know the last time he came up for air when Jackson opened up their door and immediately called back to the kitchen, “See? They’re just making out! I told you guys!”

 

He could hear Jaebum from the kitchen say, “We can’t ‘see’ anything Jackson, that’s why you went to check.”

 

“Oh, yeah okay whatever. Either way it’s fine, they’re decent” The brunette turned back to Jinyoung and Mark who were laughing amongst themselves. “We gotta go, our van is here.”

 

“Okay, we’ll be out in a minute,” Jinyoung replied, smiling. 

 

Jackson gave him the ‘OK’ sign and winked as he left. “Have fun you too.” He started to close the door and then opened it again to say, “But not too much fun, we really do have to go.”

 

“He seems fine about us,” Mark commented.

 

Jinyoung nodded, “He is fine about us. I told you, what Jackson and I was purely physical. I’m all yours and have always been yours.”

 

Instead of responding with words, Mark leaned in again and kissed Jinyoung with a little more intensity. He pulled back after a second and got to his feet, taking Jinyoung’s hand and intertwining their fingers together before leaving the room.

 

Jinyoung let Mark lead them out and smiled to himself. This is what he had been waiting so long for. His heart was Mark’s and Mark’s was finally his as well. He never thought that Mark would have accepted his confession. Not in a million years. Jinyoung was still surprised Mark let him fuck him. 

 

If someone would have told him a week ago that he was going to be Mark’s boyfriend that day, he would have said they were crazy. He still didn’t understand where he miscalculated, where he didn’t see that Mark liked him back. Maybe he never would, but that didn’t matter now. 

 

Mark liked him back. He was his boyfriend. Jinyoung got a kiss to prove it and a promise of more of them to come. He also had a promise to fulfill when they got home, but that had less than innocent intentions behind it. Jinyoung wondered if they were going to get yelled at all the time like Jaebum and Youngjae. He squeezed Mark’s hand. He would welcome those complaints proudly.  

 

He saw Jaebum smile at him as they left the apartment and Jackson beam at their linked hands. They both knew how long Jinyoung had been waiting for this and he was glad that they approved. He knew that Jackson was going to pull him aside as soon as they got to their photoshoot and ask for all the dirty details. Jaebum wouldn’t ask him outright about how their relationship came to be, but Jinyoung knew he would tell him eventually. 

 

Mark led Jinyoung into the last row of seats and pulled him down next to him. Jinyoung wrapped an arm around the redhead’s shoulders and Mark leaned his head on his boyfriend with a smile. Now he understood why Jaebum and Youngjae never kept their hands off each other. This is what happiness felt like and he never wanted it to end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, I know I said a lot in the notes at the start of the chapter, but if you wanted to respond to that I'd enjoy hearing your thoughts.
> 
> but mostly i'd love love love to hear your thoughts on this chapter :)
> 
> this is the end for now, I have an idea for the epilogue but I might not get around to writing it. thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me comments and your thoughts!! what do you think will happen??
> 
> ♥ ♥
> 
> my twitter is @peachjinyounq


End file.
